


mess me up beyond all recognition

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tour's been tough on Lindsey, the first tour in a long time, especially after she was convinced that she was done with this kind of life.  She's not unhappy, because she loves being on stage and the new songs kick ass, and this is her first family, the only one she had for a long time.  James and Steve and Kitty, the four of them against the world.  They always have her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mess me up beyond all recognition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



> For the bandom_meme fanwork gift exchange, prompt set #18 - prompt of _Lindsey/Chantal, Chantal joins recent MSI tour: music girl bonding and happy giggly sexytiems. For extra awesome this could be Lindsey/Chantal/Kitty_.
> 
> Title from _What Do They Know_ by Mindless Self Indulgence. Beta work by the awesome Luce, dapatty and dark_siren. Thank you, lovely ladies.

It's good to see Chantal, it always is. 

The tour's been tough on Lindsey, the first tour in a long time, especially after she was convinced that she was done with this kind of life. She's not unhappy, because she loves being on stage and the new songs kick ass, and this is her first family, the only one she had for a long time. James and Steve and Kitty, the four of them against the world. They always have her back.

She misses Gerard and Lady B something fierce, and she's tired and grumpy and fucking horny and James _knows_ and gives her hell, because they've toured together for years, and there's no room for secrets on tour. He's the worst fucking friend ever.

So it's nice when Chantal connects up with the east coast part of the tour. Well, hearing her and James fuck on the bus _sucks_ , because it just revs Lindsey up again and she has to call Gerard for a fast and dirty session, hand sliding between her legs with Gerard's voice sweet in her ear. But having Chantie, bright and giggly, to hang out with is great. Lindsey and Kitty wrangle her away from James and they hit the city, seeing friends and checking out old haunts. All three of them are city girls, and this was their home, once.

They do a little bit of shopping, eat at Kitty's favorite ramen place, catch an exhibit at a gallery. Their talk drifts from marriage, husbands and sex, to kids, then to music and tour life and how things have changed over the years. 

"It's better," Kitty says. "Still not good, but better than it used to be."

"Yeah," Lindsey agrees, remembering all the times she's been called whore, or cunt, the words hurled at her like glass bottles. Too many times, she thinks. Kitty slings an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close.

"We should do something, you know, encourage girls to get into the music biz," Chantie says. "Have a music camp or something, share our experiences, teach them how to stand up to all the assholes. Get all of our friends involved, Alicia and Sarah D, and maybe Jessicka. . ."

"Something to think about," Kitty says after a pause, and Lindsey nods, thinking about all the girls who come out to the shows, who ask questions and watch her with _hunger_ in their eyes.

The show that night is fucking amazing; Jimmy's on fire, amped up and burning, and Lindsey takes advantage of that, throwing herself at him like it's a fight. She grins, sweaty and happy, because she knows they'll both be sporting some interesting bruises in the morning. She does a backbend, crashes to her knees and almost knocks Steve off the stage. It's glorious.

After the show, Lindsey barely has the energy to call Gerard for a few minutes before she passes out in her bunk.

* * *

Chantal wakes Lindsey up by flinging aside the curtain and rolling into her bunk, giggling and squirming, fingers dancing along Lindsey's ribs. 

"Fuck," she hisses through her laughter, trying to fend off Chantal's clever hands. "Shit, Chantie, not before my coffee." Because really, Lindsey can't function without coffee. She's been with Gerard too long and picked up some of his bad habits.

"Sorry, princess." With a grin, Chantal straddles Lindsey as best she can in the tiny bunk, hair falling like a curtain around their faces. She slides her hand down the center of Lindsey's chest, undoing the snaps on her pajama top. 

The shift from laughter to arousal is lightning fast, and it leaves Lindsey breathless. Chantal's always been able to do that to her, push all of her buttons and make her _want_. 

Chantal slides aside the soft flannel and looks her fill. It's a little chilly on the bus, but that's not why Lindsey's nipples are hard and aching. "Hey, baby, nice tits."

Lindsey giggles, because her tits _are_ nice. Not big, but whatever. They look good. She cups her hands under them, showing them off, displaying them for Chantal. "You think so?"

With a growl, Chantal leans down and takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting. It's rough and Lindsey can't help squirming a little, pressing her legs together, which only magnifies the throb in her pussy. She gasps when Chantal teases with the point of her tongue, and she arches her back a little, pushing up against Chantal's lips. 

"So pretty like this," Chantal murmurs. "So sweet. . ." Chantal nuzzles the pale skin between Lindsey's breasts.

It tickles, but Lindsey can't laugh, her breath is caught in her throat. Chantal is pressing kisses to her skin, lower and lower. Lindsey reaches out for Chantal, intent on pushing her _down_ where Lindsey's wet and slick, but Chantal shakes her head, moving Lindsey's hands down onto the thin mattress of the bunk.

"Trust me, baby, I know what I'm doing," she says with a smug grin, and Lindsey wants to smack her for being such a bitch. "I don't need your help."

"Fucker," Lindsey bites out, because she needs Chantal's mouth on her cunt. It's been too long and she's wound up tight and she _hates_ being teased like this.

Chantal chuckles, sultry and soft, and clicks her tongue reprovingly. "Don't be mean, or I won't spread you open and lick your pretty little cunt." She tugs on the tie of Lindsey's sweat pants and pushes them down. "Oh, that's nice," she says, eyeing Lindsey's panties. They're Lindsey's favorites, the ones with the skulls. "So hardcore."

"Whatever, Chantie, stop—" She loses her words, because Chantal leans close and presses her mouth against the thin fabric of her panties, right over her pussy and just _breathes_. Lindsey's bare toes curl and she grips the sheets under her as a wave of pleasure prickles across her skin. She moans breathlessly as Chantal shoulders her way between Lindsey's thighs and settles down.

"So wet, baby, love that about you." Chantal pushes aside the fabric and uses her thumbs to open Lindsey up, spreading her folds and finding Lindsey's clit with her mouth. "You taste so sweet and sassy." Chantal licks her, a long stroke over her cunt and up to her clit, tongue curling around it.

Lindsey squeaks, and shivers. "Fuck, Chantie, I'm so close—"

"Play with your nipples," she says, and Lindsey scrambles to obey, fingers twisting and pinching, sending arrows of fire through her body and down to pool in her cunt, where Chantal is still licking at her clit. "I'd love to have you sit on my face and rub your pussy against me, like a little cat in heat, wet and hot—"

"Fuck," Lindsey whispers, and she can feel it starting between her legs and spreading outward, a wave that's growing stronger, making her thighs shake and her stomach pull taut. "Oh, oh, Chantie—" she cries out, and she can't hold on anymore, a flood of tingling warmth washing over her, back bowing into a tight curve. Chantal keeps nuzzling and licking, until Lindsey twitches in reaction, every inch of skin suddenly oversensitive and buzzing. "Fuck," she says again, and with a sudden burst of energy, Lindsey wiggles and twists, bashing her knee on the wall of her bunk, but now she's got Chantal trapped under her, right where Lindsey wants her.

Chantal sleeps in an old Morningwood shirt, which would make Lindsey laugh at the irony except she's too busy sucking a hickey onto the soft skin of Chantal's thigh. This close, she can _smell_ Chantal, and it makes her mouth water.

Of course, the problem with this position is that it leaves her open to Chantal's teasing touch. "Like a little cat," Chantal murmurs, and Lindsey jerks at the warm touch of Chantal's tongue. She fights back the only way she can, by tugging Chantal's boyshorts off and sliding her fingers into the wetness of her pussy, holding on as Chantal bucks and thrashes, moaning loudly.

"Payback's a bitch," Lindsey mutters, and then settles in to drive Chantal crazy.

-fin-


End file.
